


All You Had to Do Was Ask

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Harry Potter Next Generation, Incest, Post War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Rose Weasley is obsessed with her best friends, Al Potter and Scorpius Malfoy, and she devised a plan to get what she wants.





	All You Had to Do Was Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Many thanks to drcjsnider, the_birdnest, and lnalvgd for their encouragement and feedback!  


* * *

**All You Had to Do Was Ask**   

 

“So please be sure to keep them better organized this time,” Nathanial continued in his annoyingly nasal drawl.  “I certainly don’t need to remind you how imperative it is for your mother’s papers to be in their proper place.”

 

“No, you most certainly do not,” Rose muttered under her breath irritably as he droned on and on about Hermione Weasley’s superior organizational system and how the entire Ministry was following her example and moving to fully color-coding every department’s reports.  

 

She still couldn’t believe the turn of events that brought her to this lowly state.  It was all her mother’s fault, of course.  _Her_ _dad_ was content to let her fuck around for another year or two, just like Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny were allowing Al to do.  And Scorpius’s parents were even _paying_ for all his expenses – and in turn, Al’s and Rose’s as well.

 

_But no._  

 

According to her mum, the three of them were ‘a trifecta of patheticness’ and while she had no control over what Al and Scorpius decided to do with their lives, she _did_ have some say-so in what Rose did with hers, and Hermione Weasley had decided it was high time Rose stopped 'simply being Rose Weasley’ and accepted some accountability in her life.  And forcing Rose to take this stupid job with that smug, ridiculous tosser telling her what to do was her mother's idea of the first step in the ‘let’s make Rose responsible’ plan.

 

“And I assume you aren’t color-blind –”

 

“ _I said_ I’d be more careful,” Rose interrupted, snatching the handful of parchment and loose papers from his outstretched hand.  “You needn’t be so snooty about it.”

 

“Just see that you are,” Nathanial replied haughtily before turning and leaving.  Rose huffed and tossed the reports haphazardly onto her desk, glaring around the broom cupboard the Ministry called ‘an office’ as she practically threw a few items into her purse and huffed the entire way to the Atrium to catch the Floo home.  She hadn’t meant to be so openly insubordinate with him, but his look and tone of superiority had pissed her off royally.  Who the hell did he think he was, after all, she thought bitterly.  Her boss?  

 

Now, that thought was laughable.  Nathanial might have been the personal assistant to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but Rose was one hundred percent certain that she would _never_ answer to him.  She was very well aware to whom she answered.  And that poncy git could work at it for the rest of his life and _still_ not have anything on Hermione Weasley when it came to bossing her around – or anyone else, for that matter – or informing Rose of all the ways that she has fucked up something yet again, even if he _was_ better at flouncing about and making a major production of it than her mum.

 

Bloody poof, Rose thought with a smirk.  She knew precisely why Nathanial was being such a prick to her and it had nothing to do with her failure to put the arrest reports in the magenta files or the release reports in the canary files and _everything_ to do with the fact that she had flatly refused when he’d practically begged to join her, Al, and Scorpius at The Leaky the previous weekend.  But Rose had known Nathanial’s ulterior motives – along with his not-so-hidden desire to find himself situated between her flatmates – and she had absolutely no intention of giving him any sense of false hope.  

 

Besides, even if she _had_ thought there was a chance for him to end up in that position, why would she give him any sort of opportunity when it was the very position that _she_ was currently seeking to occupy?

 

She had to admit that _that_ particular arrangement had interested her for quite some time – years, actually – but her _obsession_ with making it happen was a fairly new one.  Of course, it hadn’t been terribly surprising, considering the tremendous amount of time the three of them had spent together – she’d been pretty much joined at the hip with Al her whole life and with Scorpius for half of it.  But until recently, her fantasies had been simply that – desires that she would harbor but never act upon, no matter how badly she might have wanted to.  

 

It wasn't until that evening just over a week ago, when she sat in her bedroom, alone, listening to the sounds of sex coming at her from Scorpius’s bedroom to the left and Al’s bedroom to the right – very loud and extremely satisfying sex by the sounds it – and rather than performing the silencing charm she’d picked up her wand to cast, she had, instead, set it to vibrate and joined in, pumping her fingers and massaging her clit frantically in time to the sounds, bringing herself to orgasm enough times that she lost count as she imagined the two of them were fucking _her_ rather than the two slags who they kept around for that singular purpose. 

 

For the next several days, anytime she saw either or the both of them, Rose had been unable to think of anything other than _how fucking badly_ she wanted to find herself sandwiched between them.  Her mind had bombarded her with images of the three of them fucking and she had engaged in every sort of daydream imaginable, ranging from playful shags on the sofa to passionate fucks atop Scorpius’s king-sized bed.  And as the days went by and her obsession with the two of them grew, she'd had to almost forcefully refrain from throwing herself at one or both of them and letting her lips and hands land where they may.

 

And yet, a little voice in her head had reasoned that perhaps she should do just that.  Neither Scorpius nor Al had previously given her much indication that they were aware of her intentions towards the two of them, although Rose _had_ noticed both of them staring at her more openly than ever before as they lounged around their flat – but that could have been due to the fact that she’d taken to wearing less and less these days – and she began to think, or hope, that she wasn't the only one who might be interested in taking that next step, beyond best mates, to lovers.

 

Of course, she knew from experience that Scorpius Malfoy was a phenomenal kisser, having ‘mercy snogged’ him once in their fifth year.  At the time, he had yet to grow into his now unquestionable good looks and had actually been quite dorky-looking and awkward, his glasses making him look even more so rather than smart and sexy as they did now.  And when he asked Marlene Darby to Hogsmeade one afternoon at the end of Herbology, she had immediately laughed in his face and very loudly proclaimed, for all of the Slytherin and Hufflepuff fifth-years to hear, that ‘no girl in her right mind would let him near her, no matter how big his trust fund.’

 

Scorpius had looked so dejected as he slunk out of the greenhouse, with most of their classmates laughing behind him, and Rose had been so furious on his behalf that she’d hexed that stupid twat – secretly, of course, so that she wouldn’t get detention and Neville couldn’t report back to her parents – and then pushed through the others and run after him.  She caught up to him just outside Greenhouse Three and, without even thinking about it twice, had pushed him up against the wall, thrown her arms around his neck, closed her eyes, and pressed her lips against his.

 

He’d stood there stiffly at first, clearly taken aback, with his lips pursed tightly together, and Rose had initially panicked, afraid that after _she_ had gone out and done this for him, he was going to humiliate her in front of everyone by not kissing her back, and she thought that perhaps she should be the one to pull away.  But before she could move, Scorpius’s lips had softened, his hands had moved to her waist, and he had begun kissing her back, tentatively at first and then in earnest, and it was several minutes later before the two of them finally broke apart, breathless and embarrassed by the cat-calls and taunts from their classmates.  And afterwards, each of them had stammered around before fleeing the scene, and after only a day or two of awkwardness and too many bloody comments and jibes from Al, things had returned to normal and they had been ‘simply friends’ again, and the three of them had sworn never to speak of it again. 

 

She might never have spoken of it again, but Rose certainly hadn’t forgot.  In fact, she remembered it _quite_ well:  that his lips were soft but firm, and he hadn’t tried to shove his tongue down her throat like almost every other bloke since, but had slowly circled hers with it, taking his time and almost savoring it.  And that was the way she remembered it – almost as if Scorpius had taken full advantage of the opportunity in the event he wouldn’t be kissing her, or anyone else again, for quite some time.  In hindsight, his fears had hardly been justified, based upon the number of girls he had snogged after her, not to mention that of all the men Rose had snogged after Scorpius – and there had been quite a few as well – none of them had even come close to measuring up.  Although, after watching him play tonsil hockey with other girls, Rose had always had her suspicions that there was one man who just might.

 

Al Potter's prowess had been legendary, seeing as he had, over the course of his seven years at Hogwarts, and the year and a half since, snogged every single girl in their year at least once – and shagged a fair few as well – with the exception of her.  Not that she and Al hadn’t shared plenty of kisses over their nineteen years – _proper_ cousinly pecks and lately, several lingering, almost-too-close-but-not-quite-close-enough embraces.  But watching him lock lips with all those girls for all those years had caused Rose a great deal of envy.  And now, there was no question…she was on a mission to discover, with absolute certainty, just how _deserved_ all of Al’s hype might be.

 

Two days before, her resolve had snapped, and after five days of fantasies and fighting her desires, Rose had decided that enough was enough and it was either _going_ to happen or she was going to make a fool of herself trying, and she began plotting, in earnest, the best way to make the both of them sit up and take notice, deducing that temptation and a bit of jealousy were most likely her best bets.

 

She had worn a smirk as she’d regarded herself in the full-length mirror on the back of her door.  Roxy surely hadn't steered her wrong in the area of lingerie:  the black lacy bra had showcased her breasts perfectly, the black lace of the knickers had barely covered her arse, and she had topped it off with her black stiletto heels which, when paired with the knickers, made her legs look bloody fantastic.  She had then fluffed her hair, picked up the two 'excuse' dresses – one in each hand – and opened the door.  She could hear the objects of her desire in the other room, listening to Puddlemere United's Quidditch match on the wireless, and the sarcastic, semi-drunken banter going back and forth between them only served to fuel Rose’s interest all the more.

 

"Oi, you two, I need an opinion," she had called as she made her way from her bedroom to the sitting room, stopping just inside the doorway and holding up both dresses, taking special care to expose as much of her lingerie-clad body as possible.  "Which one?"

 

Scorpius's breath caught and he’d coughed in a lame attempt to cover it up.  For his part, Al's eyes had grown wide as he choked out, “What’s it for?”

 

" _A date_ ," Rose had replied, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.  "I’ve told Roberto he can take me to the concert tomorrow night," she had lied, dropping the name of the very lovely and very uninterested co-worker who both men openly disliked because he was so _well liked_ by so many of the women they knew, "and I'm trying to decide what to wear, so…what d’you think?”  She lifted the dresses up higher on each side, more than a little pleased that both of them appeared to forget the Quidditch match on the wireless and were staring, lustfully, at her.  “Well?” she had asked again, feigning impatience as she looked from Al to Scorpius and back to Al.  "I'm waiting."

 

Her tone might have sounded annoyed, but inside, Rose had felt exhilarated.   Seeing as Al’s eyes had remained focused, quite obviously, on her breasts when he’d sputtered, “Um…either one would be, er, fine," and Scorpius had scowled as he’d muttered crossly, “Seems a pity to waste either of them on a berk like him,” and his eyes raked up and down her body, it had appeared that her plan was working.

 

“Well, it isn’t as if I have anyone else to ‘waste it on’, do I?” Rose had replied, arching an eyebrow at the two of them and shrugging suggestively.  

 

But neither of them had taken her hint and, after an awkward moment of silence, Al had cleared his throat and, looking more than a little uncomfortable, shifted on the sofa and turned up the volume to the wireless.  And as soon as they had risen, Rose found her hopes dashed once both men turned their attention back to the wireless and that damned Quidditch match.

 

Thinking back on it in as she lay in bed that night, she’d figured that perhaps she’d been _too subtle_ about the whole thing.  She and Al had known each other their whole lives, and they’d been best friends with Scorpius from that very first day at Hogwarts.  And through the years, there had been feelings she’d had to suppress, and at times, the sexual tension had been thick enough to cut with a knife.  But they’d always had this unspoken _rule_ that none of them would pair up and any sort of romantic or sexual feelings would not interfere or come between them.  So now that she wanted to amend that rule, Rose decided she would pretty much have to spell it out for them.  

 

Although there was still the question of how to go about doing it, and she had been struggling with how to answer that for the past two days.  She was, generally, a fairly bold person, but she wasn’t sure if she could just come right out and _tell them_ what she wanted.  After all, it wasn’t as if she actually had that much experience in the shagging department; her only experience consisting of Harry Zabini and Tobias Houghton, although she and Tobias had certainly fucked enough in the eight months they were together to make up for her lack of numbers.  Not to mention that there _was_ the possibility that Al and Scorpius would turn her down…or feel sorry about it afterwards.

 

But they were her best friends and they loved her, she reminded herself.  She knew the two of them better than anyone else, and judging by their reactions to her earlier ‘display,’ Rose wasn’t all that concerned that they would turn her down.  No, they were much more likely to express regret about it afterwards, although they knew her equally well, and she was certain she could persuade them that this was what she wanted, that she wanted both of them _like that_ and that there was nothing to feel regretful about.

 

She had pondered these thoughts the entire time she’d been forced to endure dinner at her parents’ house the night before and all day at work, and, admittedly, her distraction had been partially responsible for her mistakes, leading to her reprimands from Nathanial, but had not provided her with any answers.  She still had no idea how to broach the subject with Al and Scorpius, and that only added to her frustrations.

 

So Rose was in a particularly foul mood when she stepped through the Floo and into the sitting room of her flat, only to be greeted by the very blokes who were causing her so much grief.  Al was lounging on the sofa, thumbing through one of the many Quidditch magazines they subscribed to, one leg thrown casually over the arm, the other stretched out in front of him.  He was wearing Muggle denims which showed off his lean, muscular legs, and his longish, jet black hair was hanging in his face.  Scorpius, on the other hand, was not lounging but was working out, counting off push-ups from the floor.  His white t-shirt, which stretched tightly across his back and shoulders, was drenched in sweat, and each time he pushed up, his arse and legs tightened.

 

She bit back a desirous groan, wondering what she’d done to deserve this and why the bloody fates were torturing her.

 

"Merlin, Rose, you look like hell," Al offered by way of greeting, and Rose let out a long, loud breath as Scorpius chuckled and continued counting, "Forty-two...forty-three…"

 

"Sod off, Al," she retorted, her voice laced with far more sarcasm than she had intended, but she was fighting hard not to let her gaze linger on his crotch or on Scorpius's back and arse as she dusted herself off and removed her cloak.  "I've had a completely unbearable afternoon and am sorely in need of a drink."

 

"Then by all means, allow me," he smirked, flicking his wand towards the cabinet across the room.  " _Accio_ …" he turned back to her, "what’s your poison – wine or something stronger?"

 

"Something stronger.  Definitely," she confirmed, leaving her dress pumps by the hearth.

 

“I thought as much.  Get changed, and I’ll have it ready for you,” Al continued, and she heard him say, " _Accio_ Firewhisky," turning back in time to see him deftly reach out and catch the bottle.

 

“You thought as much?” She arched an eyebrow.  “Do I really look _that_ awful or are you simply trying to get me pissed?" 

 

Al snorted, and Scorpius paused between “Fifty-three” and “Fifty-four” to murmur, “I’d hardly say you look ‘awful’,” as Rose moved past him on her way to her bedroom.  Unable to stop herself, she glanced back over her shoulder for another look, terribly pleased to find both of them watching her as well, and by the time she reached her bedroom, a plan was beginning to take shape in her mind.

 

She was flushed with excitement as she quickly stripped out of her Ministry robes and pulled on an old school shirt which had belonged to one or the other of them.  It barely covered her pink, lacy knickers, and Rose made the conscious decision to forgo the shorts she usually wore underneath it.  She had every intention of tempting them and, hopefully, getting them out of their clothes as well.

 

She returned to the sitting room within mere minutes to find that neither Al nor Scorpius had deviated from his earlier activities, except that Al had shifted and was now stretching his leg across the entire sofa.  She sauntered past Scorpius and made her way to the sofa, shoving Al’s foot off of it so she could sit down at the other end.  Al closed the magazine and dropped it to the floor before handing her a glass of Firewhisky and motioning towards her legs.  Rose rested back against the armrest and lifted her feet into his lap, allowing her toes to _accidentally_ brush against his inner thigh.  "You really are divine, you know that?"

 

"Naturally," Al murmured, and Rose was quite positive that he blushed.  She briefly considered teasing him about it, but all thoughts of that sort left her mind when he lifted her right foot and began to massage it, starting at her heel and slowly moving over the arch and around each toe individually.

 

She took a sip of her Firewhisky then set it on the floor, closed her eyes, and sighed aloud.  "Good lord, Al.  That feels heavenly."

 

"Sixty-nine…It should; he's had enough practice," Scorpius snickered from the floor, and she felt Al’s chuckle.

 

"Ta," he replied.  “So what warrants the ‘something stronger’?” he asked, obviously ignoring Scorpius’s remark when he didn’t respond to it directly.  “I thought you’d decided to cut back.”

 

“Yes, well, again, that was before I had a completely unbearable afternoon,” Rose huffed.

 

Al increased the pressure he was applying to her foot.  “So, what made your afternoon ‘completely unbearable’?”

 

Rose might have launched into a diatribe about her bloody job and that bloody Nathanial and even her bloody mum and those bloody color-coded reports had Al not chosen that particular moment to release her right foot and begin the process on her left one.  “You know, ‘s not important,” she muttered instead. 

 

Al’s touch was simply electrifying, and Rose’s mind raced as she imagined his very talented hands moving from her foot and up her leg…removing her knickers…moving her into his lap…running his fingers through her hair…pulling her into a deep, passionate, long-awaited kiss…thrusting his cock deep inside her aching, wet center.  She heard Scorpius counting, "Seventy-seven…seventy-eight," and then he was there as well, in her fantasy…crouching down behind her…unbuttoning her shirt…massaging her breasts…enticingly pressing his hard cock against her arse…his mouth wet against the back of her neck.  She shifted on the sofa, unconsciously squeezing her upper thighs together.

 

She heard Scorpius clear his throat and felt Al shift his position as he loosened his grip on her foot, and Rose’s heartbeat increased when she realized that she had actually _moaned_ aloud.  She slowly opened her eyes to find Scorpius standing behind Al at the opposite end of the sofa, wiping his forehead with the hem of his shirt, which gave Rose the chance to take a lingering look at his taut stomach.  Both he and Al were staring at her with lust in their gazes and when she realized that her shirt had ridden up, exposing the lacy knickers she was wearing, she thought that perhaps this was the opportunity she’d been waiting for.

 

But just as she was about to say something, Al suddenly dropped her foot onto the cushion and stood abruptly.  “Bugger!  I’m late…”

 

“Late?  You’re leaving?  Where are you going?” she asked quietly, trying to regain her composure and hide her disappointment.  She hadn’t really paid all that much attention to what Al was wearing, but now she noticed that he was, indeed, dressed to go out.

 

He looked at her almost apologetically and she definitely sensed disappointment in his stance.  “Don’t you remember?  Mum’s got some newspaper thing I have to go to.  I’m not sure why she wants us all there, but…you know how it is to try and argue with her.”  He sighed loudly and walked over to the Floo.  “Don’t wait up.”

 

“Later,” Scorpius offered taking a gulp of water, and Al nodded in his direction then turned back to Rose.

 

“So, er…you’ll tell me about your day in the morning, yeah?”

 

Rose smiled wanly.  “Yeah,” she replied, watching as he disappeared amid the green flames.  She turned back to Scorpius, who had removed his shirt and flung it over his shoulder.

 

“What about you?  I suppose you have plans, too.”  She threw herself back on the couch and pouted.  She knew she probably looked and sounded like a petulant child, but she really couldn’t help it.  She felt like she’d been _that close_ tonight, only to have it all dashed again.

 

Scorpius shook his head.  “No.  I’ll stick around.”

 

“I’m surprised,” Rose narrowed her eyes.  “Don’t you usually have your ‘girlfriend’ over on Friday evenings?”

 

“Actually, Dottie said something about my coming over, but I’m not much interested.”

 

“’Not interested’?” Rose snorted sarcastically.  “Since when?”

 

“I dunno; just…lately.  I suppose I’m bored with her,” Scorpius answered nonchalantly, although she could sense a tinge of defensiveness in his tone.

 

A snide response ran through her head, but when their eyes locked, Rose didn’t voice it.  Instead, the two of them stared at each other for a moment, with Scorpius looking away first.

 

“I need a shower,” he announced, flashing his infamous grin, “but then I’m all yours.  Think about what you’d like, and we’ll even order take-out from one of those places you fancy.”

 

She watched him leave the room, admiring his arse and increasingly muscled back.  Her mum might’ve thought that Scorpius was lazy and simply whittling his time away, but Rose knew the truth, that he was busting his arse to bulk up in time for Auror training the following spring.  And bulk up, he had, leaving behind all last vestiges of the awkward, scrawny teen he’d been only a few years earlier.

 

She heard the shower start up, and Rose’s mind began to wonder once more as she imagined Scorpius in the shower.  And as the thought crossed her mind that perhaps he was planning on wanking, she also wondered if, perhaps, she had been going about this all wrong.  Perhaps she should go after each one of them separately and then _suggest_ that they invite the other to join them the next time.

 

And it only took her a split-second to contemplate whether she was going to join him.

 

She took a deep breath and, as quietly as she could, opened the door.  She couldn’t see him through the dark green shower curtain, but she could see the steam rising over it, and Rose undressed quickly, her heart racing in anticipation.   

 

She pulled back the shower curtain silently and stepped inside.  He was facing away from her, rinsing his hair, and Rose took a few seconds to admire him appreciatively before reaching out and running her fingertips down his spine.

 

“Fancy some company?”  

 

Scorpius turned around slowly, and she got the impression that he wasn’t terribly surprised to find her there. 

 

“I thought I’d join you,” Rose continued, shrugging nonchalantly, as if this was a common occurrence and not the first time she had ever surprised a man in his shower.  “You certainly seem pleased to see me,” she replied as she looked pointedly from his face to his obvious erection and back to his face again.  

 

“‘Pleased’ doesn’t quite do it justice,” he assured her, a satisfied smile on his face.  His eyes roamed her body, lingering yet again on her breasts, and Rose smiled, thinking to herself that Scorpius seemed to be a ‘tit man.’  “But I am slightly surprised. I thought you decided long ago never to –”

 

“I’ve decided we were wrong,” she cut in, sliding one arm around his neck as she pressed her body against his, watching his face intently as she slowly slid her hardened nipples seductively over his chest while simultaneously reaching between them and taking his cock in her hand.  “If it isn’t clear, I think it’s time we alter things a bit.”

 

“It’s clear,” Scorpius growled as he backed her against the wall and his lips descended upon hers.  Rose eagerly welcomed his tongue as it swept into her mouth, and she was delighted to find that he was still a phenomenal kisser.

 

She began slowly pumping his cock and he broke their kiss almost roughly, his hands cupping her breasts seconds before his lips enclosed over one nipple and he pulled it between his teeth, causing her to gasp loudly and arch her back.  It was as if electricity flowed through her, and she was becoming increasingly wetter each time he caught her nipple between his teeth or flicked it with his tongue, and she felt as if he didn’t fuck her soon, she was going to explode.

 

She lifted one leg and wrapped it around his hip, positioning his cock _just so_ , and when their eyes met, she held his gaze.  “Now, Scorpius.  Please.  I need you to fuck me now,” she pleaded emphatically.  Honestly, she hadn’t ever needed _anything_ more in her life than she needed to have him bury his cock inside her at that very moment.

 

Scorpius cupped her arse in his hands and lifted her up, pressing her back against the wall.  Instinctively, she released him, wrapping both arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, and she hissed, “Yes,” when he entered her – at last – slowly at first, but his pace quickly increased with each stroke.

 

Rose felt her orgasm building, fueled by the fact that his eyes were locked on hers and it was all quite _intimate_ , despite the decadence of their position, and within moments, she was moaning his name and trying to catch her breath while at the same time not wanting it to end and continuing to arch her back and hold Scorpius’s gaze as he continued fucking her into the wall.

 

And by the time Scorpius’s movements became sporadic and his breathing labored, Rose was on the verge once more, and when he thrust inside her one last time and held her there, grinding his body against hers, Rose came again.

 

When their breathing returned to normal, Scorpius gently lowered her to the ground and sucked her lower lip between his before kissing her again deeply.  “Merlin, Rose.  You’re incredible.”

 

“I do love you, you know,” she said softly, running her fingers through his wet hair.  “I mean, not in one of those _I’m-so-in-love-with-you-I’ll-die-if-we-aren’t-together_ ways, but…it’s more than that.”  

 

“Yeah, I know,” he replied with a grin and a light kiss.

 

Rose held his gaze intently.  Maybe it was because Scorpius was one of her best friends, but this progression in their relationship felt natural to her…and had been a long time coming.  “And it’s fine if it’s just this once –”

 

She sucked his finger into her mouth, slowly sliding her lips and tongue around it and gently grazing it with her teeth as she released it.

 

“It won’t be,” Scorpius muttered, his eyes focused on her mouth as she repeated her actions.  He leaned over and sucked on the side of her neck, and Rose closed her eyes and lightly bit the tip of his finger when his tongue moved to the shell of her ear and he ground his now hard again cock against her hip.  “Not for either of us.”

 

Rose’s breath caught and a slow smile spread over her lips.  Scorpius could only mean one thing by that comment – that her efforts hadn’t been for naught and that she hadn’t given the men in her life nearly enough credit for being able to read her well.

 

“Excellent,” she said quietly and dropped to her knees, her eyes locked on his as she reached for his cock and ran her tongue along the length before taking him into her mouth and showing him how ‘excellent’ she found him.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The following morning, Rose awoke to the feeling of sharp pins running through her hand, and she struggled to remove her arm out from under Scorpius’s body.  Damn, he was heavy, she thought groggily.  She finally shoved him off of her arm and, with her eyes still clamped shut, she rubbed her hand until it was no longer asleep.

 

She slowly opened her eyes and glanced over at him, still sleeping soundly.  He rarely woke before noon on Saturdays, and a quick glimpse over his shoulder to the clock on her nightstand confirmed that it would still be another couple of hours before he even budged.  All the same, Rose slipped out of bed and into her dressing gown as quietly as she could, so as not to wake him.  After the vigorous shags they’d shared the night before, he had definitely earned the right to his beauty sleep.

 

And she had earned an entire pot of coffee all to herself, she mused giddily.

 

She softly closed the door to her room and proceeded to the kitchen, stopping short at the doorway when she saw Al sitting at the table in nothing but pyjama pants, sipping a cup of coffee, and reading _The Quibbler_ , a half-eaten scone on the plate in front of him.  God, he looked _good_ , she thought, admiring his bare chest and arms, and while she had always thought his tousled, just-rolled-out-of-bed hair was dead sexy, it was even more so now that he’d grown it longer and it hung in his face.

 

“I’m surprised to see you up,” Rose remarked as she walked into the room and straight to the coffee pot.  Like Scorpius, he was usually dead to the world until much later.  “How was your ‘thing’ last night?”

 

“Quite possibly the most boring Friday night of my life,” he sighed.  “Nothing but a lot of old fogeys and tossers wanting to shake Dad’s hand and kiss Mum’s arse.”

 

“And why did she want you there?”

 

“Your guess is as good as mine,” he shrugged.  “No one paid any mind to any of us, although…” he chuckled and a sly grin spread over his lips, “James and I _did_ discover who Lily’s been fucking around with.”

 

“You did?” Rose asked excitedly.  She leaned against the edge of the table almost in front of Al’s seat.  “And?  Who is it?”

 

“Does the name Hiram Turpin ring a bell?”

 

“ _Lola’s dad_?” Rose sneered.  “What’s he, like forty?”

 

“I know, right?  He’s at least Mum’s age.”  

 

“Auntie Ginny’s going to have a fit when she finds out,” she snickered before taking a sip of her coffee.  “Guess that’ll give her and Mum someone else to talk about besides me.”

 

“That’s an understatement,” he agreed, following suit with his tea.  “So, what about _you_?” he asked nonchalantly as he set his cup on the table.  “What did you and Scorpius get up to last night?”

 

Rose nearly choked on her drink as her eyes caught his.  “Um…what?”

 

Al pushed his chair back from the table.  “You heard me,” he said pointedly, moving directly in front of her until their noses nearly touched, and he rested his hands loosely on her hips.  “I asked what you and Scorpius got up to last night.  Did you get what you wanted?”

 

Even if she’d been able to think of something witty to say, she wasn’t given the chance, as Al closed the distance and kissed her hard.

 

Oh yes, Rose thought fleetingly before most coherency left her brain, Al definitely lived up to all the hype because, _Merlin_ , the man could kiss.  He ravished her mouth with his, and she became vaguely aware that he had moved one of his hands into her hair and was holding the back of her head steady, not that she had _any_ intention of going anywhere.

 

He released her only when they both required air and looked at her with a mixture of lustful amusement.

 

“You know, your subtlety leaves something to be desired, Rose,” Al rasped as he unknotted the belt to her dressing gown and slid it off of her to pool at their feet.  “Perhaps that’s something you should work on.”

 

“I should, should I?” she teased, feverishly working to free him from his pyjama bottoms.  “I’d say my subtlety was spot on.”

 

“Maybe you’re right,” he conceded, catching her off guard when he pushed her hands away and lifted her onto the table.  “It does appear to have worked.”  He spread her legs wide and stepped between them, leaning in for another bruising kiss.  Rose slipped her hands inside the waistband of his bottoms and began to pull at them again, only to have him once again still her efforts.

 

“First things first,” he mumbled and her breath caught when he dropped to his knees.  She felt his fingers first, followed by his tongue, and as he circled her clit with his tongue in time with the pumping of his fingers, she quickly realized that Al’s kissing prowess wasn’t exclusive and that all oral sex _was not_ alike.

 

“Oh my god,” she keened, moving against his mouth until he took hold of her hips and stilled her movements.  She gripped his hair almost roughly each time his tongue replaced his fingers before returning to her clit, and in no time at all, she felt the familiar signs of a building orgasm.  As if sensing it, Al hooked his fingers and sucked on her clit to take her over the edge, and Rose bit her lip to keep from calling out too loudly, pushing away from him when the sensations became too intense, lustfully watching him stand and steady himself before moving between her legs once more.

 

Rose scooted up to the edge of the table and wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling his very hard cock into direct contact with her aching, wet center as she clutched his face and kissed him fervently, groaning audibly when she tasted herself on him.  Al broke their kiss and immediately took her nipple between his lips as Rose tugged at his pyjama bottoms, refusing to be denied any longer, only this time, he didn’t try to stop her and assisted instead by bending down, pulling them off, and tossing them over his shoulder.

 

Rose’s giggles from watching his bottoms fly across the room quickly changed to heated groans as Al held her hips and drove his cock inside her, forcing her back onto the table.  

 

“Fuck,” Al moaned over and over as he began a feverish pace, and Rose admired his ability to speak at all.  She, on the other hand, had been reduced to mono-syllable whimpers as she dug the fingernails of one hand into his forearm and clutched the side of the table with the other.  She had never been _this close_ this quickly, and when he reached between them and massaged her clit, she was unable to hold back, and her body shuddered as a tremendous orgasm washed over her in waves.

 

Al stilled his movements and she shook her head emphatically.  “Don’t stop,” she pleaded, and she was rewarded when he repositioned her legs, gripped her thighs just below the knee as he withdrew, then slammed into her again and again, releasing her and pulling her up into a seated position and wrapping his arms around her just before he came with his head buried in her neck.

 

“Al –”

 

“I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted to do that.”  He pulled back and looked at her.

 

“Me, too,” she admitted.  “For forever, I think.”

 

“And Scorpius?” he asked, handing Rose her dressing gown.

 

“I want you both,” she admitted, pulling it closed and tying the belt around her waist.  She admired his backside as he retrieved his pyjama pants and pulled them on.  “I can’t help myself.  I’ve been fantasizing about it for ages, and –”

 

“We have, too, you know,” he said, cutting her off.  He gestured to her and Rose followed him into the sitting room.

 

“Wait a minute?  You’ve discussed it?” she asked incredulously as she sat down opposite him on the sofa.

 

“Yeah, more times than I can count,” Al chuckled, “the most recent being a couple of nights ago, after your little _display_.”

 

“You liked that, did you?  You certainly didn’t seem to at the time.”

 

Al shrugged.  “You just surprised us, is all.”  

 

“You can say that again.” 

 

Rose turned quickly and watched Scorpius walk over to sit on the floor in front of her as he continued, “Imagine how you’d react if you learned someone you’ve wanted for longer than you can remember was interested in doing something that you’ve wanted to do with her for longer than you can remember.”  

 

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Rose laughed.

 

“I think it makes perfect sense,” Al chimed in. 

 

“Well, not to me,” Rose continued.  “When you went back to your Quidditch, I thought you’d either not understood what I intended or you weren’t interested.”

 

“We’re interested,” Al confirmed quickly, his sentiments echoed just as quickly by Scorpius’s, “No, we are.”

 

Rose giggled nervously and shifted in her seat as an awkward silence fell over the room.  She bit her lip and ran her hand through her hair.  In her fantasies, there had been no discussing it beforehand; it had always just _happened_ , usually with one or the other of them seducing her as the other joined in.  But now that she was facing the reality of the situation, Rose had no bloody idea what to do.

 

“So, um…how’s this going to work?  I mean, how does one go about starting it, do you suppose?” she asked finally, voicing her concerns, and when Scorpius and Al laughed in obvious relief, the tension she had started to feel vanished.

 

“I dunno,” Al admitted.  “I expect we’ll just make it up as we go along.”

 

“And do you…I mean, do the two of you want to…with each other?” Rose motioned between both men and hoped that they understood what she was insinuating.

 

“Fuck, no,” Scorpius said, his gaze cutting over to Al.  “Sorry, mate, but –”

 

“Not at all,” Al assured him then turned back to her.  “It’s all about you, Rose.”

 

She wasn’t sure whether it was what he’d said or the look on his face when he said it, but something deep inside her stirred and, without even thinking on it, she moved over and straddled his lap, pulling him into a deep kiss.

 

“I suppose that’s one way to start it,” she heard Scorpius remark sardonically, and both she and Al chuckled without breaking apart.  But when Rose felt Scorpius’s lips on the back of her neck and his chest pressed against her back and his hands skimming up and down the tops of her exposed thighs, she tore her mouth from Al’s and turned to meet Scorpius’s kiss while Al smoothed her hair behind her ear and pulled her earlobe between his teeth.

 

And in that one simple moment, with those simple gestures, the entire mood changed.  Their earlier playful banter disappeared and was replaced by an urgency Rose had never felt before.  

 

She watched their four hands work in tandem to relieve her of her dressing gown, watched as Al focused on her breasts, flicking one nipple with his tongue and pinching the other between his thumb and forefinger, and Scorpius focused on her clit, expertly working it with his fingers.  She wasn’t sure whether it was the knowledge that they _knew_ what she wanted and wanted it, too, or that years and years of pent up fantasies were finally coming to fruition – or a combination of the two – but her desire increased with each passing moment, and in no time whatsoever, Rose was moaning and panting and tediously close to the edge.

 

But she wanted _more_ than their lips and their fingers.

 

“Wait,” she gasped and startled them by moving off of Al’s lap before kneeling between his legs.  She hooked her fingers in the waistband of his pyjama bottoms and was grateful when he lifted his hips so that she could pull them off and turn her attention to his cock.

 

“I want to…” she leaned in and licked from the base to the tip before taking him fully into her mouth at the same time that she reached up and tweaked his nipple with her fingernails.

 

“Damn,” Al muttered, and behind her, Scorpius loudly groaned, “Fuck, that’s hot,” and Rose smiled around Al’s cock as she stroked it with the tip of her tongue.  She hadn’t thought about what it would look like to watch a bloke having his cock sucked, but it _felt_ unbelievably sexy, so it made perfect sense that it would look that way as well. 

 

Scorpius knelt behind her and she shivered when she felt his mouth begin at the base of her neck and move down her spine and back up again until he was practically lying over her, murmuring her name almost questioningly as his cock dug persistently against her arse.  Realizing that he was waiting for her to give the okay – a thought which both amused and frustrated her – Rose released her suction on Al’s cock and replaced her mouth with her hand only long enough to utter, “ _Yes_ , Scorpius.  Fucking yes.”

 

Needing no further encouragement, he gripped her hips tightly and drove his cock into her from behind with such enthusiasm that she was caught by surprise and nearly choked.  But she quickly accustomed herself to Scorpius’s rhythm and increased her own pace to follow his, and almost immediately, Rose was overcome by yet another incredible orgasm.

 

Once her moaning was under control and she could reasonably do so, she resumed sucking Al’s cock with vigor, a move which Al clearly approved of based upon his increasingly louder groans and the movement of his hips to meet her mouth, and within a few short moments, she felt his fingers in her hair, tugging lightly, as he rasped, “Rose, I can’t…I’m going to…”

 

In response, Rose gripped the base with her fist, grazing his cock lightly with her teeth, and was rewarded with a final grunt as he came, pulsing between her lips.  Once again, she heard Scorpius groaning loudly behind her.  He clutched tightly to her hip and threaded his other hand in her hair, and when she released Al from her mouth, he increased his pace and fucked her harder, obviously roused by watching Al come in her mouth, and in only a handful more strokes, he followed suit and came hard, pumping his cock into her erratically.  When he stilled his movements, he wrapped one arm around her waist, raised her up, and turned her face towards his, capturing her lips in a short but bruising kiss.

 

“Fuck, Rose,” Al muttered as he slid off the sofa and positioned himself between it and her. 

 

“I second that,” Scorpius chuckled softly from behind.

 

Rose closed her eyes and fought to catch her breath, her chest still heaving.  She could feel their hands and lips on her, this time without any sort of sexual implications, and she smiled as she pulled free of them and let her body fall to the floor.  She turned over to her back, took a deep breath, and opened her eyes, motioning for them to join her.  Scorpius plopped down beside her on his side, his arm loosely draped over her waist, and Al settled himself on one elbow and looked down at her, his fingers stroking up and down her arm.

 

“Do I need to ask if you enjoyed yourself?”

 

“Hardly,” she replied sardonically.  “Did it appear that I enjoyed myself?”

 

“Well, yeah,” Al agreed, and Scorpius snickered.

 

“So you don’t need to ask,” Rose said pointedly as she reached up and brushed the hair from Al’s face.  “My only question is what took us so long to do it.”

 

“It’s your fault, you know,” Scorpius said, and Rose glared at him in disbelief.

 

“ _My fault_?  How’d you reckon that?”

 

“You never asked,” Scorpius replied with a cheeky grin which matched the grin also worn by Al.

 

“He’s right, Rose.  Really.  All you ever had to do was ask.”

   


End file.
